Sharingan
The Sharingan (写輪眼, Sharingan; Literally meaning "Copy Wheel Eye", Meaning (Viz) "Mirror Wheel Eye") is a bloodline limit, or Kekkei Genkai, which appears in members of the Uchiha clan of Konohagakure. Some think that it was derived from the Byakugan many years ago. It allows the user to comprehend the attack of an opponent almost before the attacker knows what attack they are making. The Sharingan also allows the user to see the flow of chakra within a person, but to a lesser extent than the Byakugan. Stages When the Sharingan is first activated by a user, it has a different number of tomoe around a central pupil.12 The wielder of the Sharingan, through continued use, evolves the Sharingan which involves gaining tomoe. The maximum number of tomoe in a conventional Sharingan is three. When the user gets three tomoe, he becomes able to predict all movement from his opponent. The only level up from there is the Mangekyo Sharingan, which is said to be gained by seeing the death of someone close to them. Origins It is belived to have come from 3 places *The Slabias (the true source) *The pact with Hyuga and Zokatakei (read: Blades of Absolute Creation for more info) *Deprived from Hyuga through spoiled blood Abilites The Sharingan's first and most well known ability is to memorize any technique that it witnesses. It can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own. In order to reproduce copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. A prime example is Rock Lee's brand of taijutsu. While Sasuke was able to copy some of Lee's moves, they put a much more significant strain on him since he hasn't trained physically nearly as hard as Lee has. In addition to physical skill, the Sharingan cannot allow the user to reproduce other kekkei genkai since the Sharingan user doesn't possess the same genetic trait. Additionally, Sharingan users cannot summon a creature which they have not made a contract with. The Sharingan also grants the user incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to track fast-moving objects with ease and even predict the subsequent movements of those objects. The ability to track and predict movement is largely based on individual skill, as unskilled users have much more trouble tracking fast-moving objects. A fully-evolved Sharingan eye can track all but the quickest opponents, even if the user can't move at the same speed, (so even if the user can follow his or her opponents movements it doesn't necessarily mean their body will be able to react fast enough even though they saw the attack coming). This perception is also great enough to see through genjutsu, depending upon the skill of the user, and the ability to observe the movement and flow of chakra, but not to the same extent or clarity as the Byakugan. Another ability of the Sharingan is the ability to see chakra as color, even through other objects. For example when Sasuke fights Deidara, he can see Deidara's bombs hidden under ground because of their chakra. Additionally, the Sharingan grants the user exceptional analytical powers, allowing them to instinctively pick up on various visual clues with little difficulty. In one instance, Kakashi had to shut his eyes to avoid accidentally reading Naruto's lip movements while he was spoiling the ending of one of Kakashi's Icha Icha books. Sasuke was also able to reproduce answers on another person's test by watching their pencil movements during the Chunin Exam. Indo Huiyo's sharingan also acts as something close to "spidey sense". He can see up to a mile away and things seem to be in slow motion. The Sharingan also is capable of a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through simple eye contact. When used in conjunction with the other aspects of the Sharingan, this allows the user to perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes, even before they do, making it appear as if the user can see the future. Hayai has the ability to see into a person's mind and actually know what the enemy will do next. More advanced Sharingan users can take the hypnosis ability even further by tricking or even trapping their opponent within an illusion. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing Genjutsus. Receiving the Sharingan Unlike the Byakugan, the Sharingan does not automatically appear from birth in a user; instead, it will usually appear when the user is in a life-threatening situation, where the power of the Sharingan could save the user. After this first appearance, the user can then call up the Sharingan any time he or she pleases. Due to its unique nature, however, Kakashi's Sharingan cannot be deactivated, and thus he usually covers it to conserve chakra. The power of the Sharingan is judged through the number of tomoe in the eye, known as the "tomoe seal." It is not unheard of for a Sharingan user to have different amounts of tomoe in each eye. For example, Sasuke's Sharingan initially had two tomoe in one eye and one in the other. Upon his first regular activation of it, it had evolved to two tomoe in each eye. He evolved it to three in each eye during his battle with Naruto at the Valley of the End. A fully-matured Sharingan has three tomoe in each eye. Transplanting the Sharingan It is possible to transplant Sharingan eyes from one person to another, as occurred with Kakashi and his deceased comrade Obito Uchiha. However, transplanted eyes do not work as well in a non-Uchiha body, causing more strain on the user, as is the case with Kakashi – extended use of his Sharingan will cause him to collapse. Uchiha clan members are not burdened with this weakness; while activation of the Sharingan does consume chakra, the drain is so small as to be insignificant. Itachi in particular seems to have no trouble keeping his Sharingan activated near-constantly. Transplanting the Sharingan eyes from a living or deceased Uchiha is the only way to avoid the loss of sight over time from the Mangekyo Sharingan. Mangekyou Sharingan Main Article: Mangekyou Sharingan The Mangekyo Sharingan( (万華鏡写輪眼, Mangekyō Sharingan; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye") is a heightened form of Sharingan. It was constructed by the Slabia of Darkness, one of the two legendary birds, the Slabias. The Mangekyo Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan through its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The appearance differs from user to user; Kakashi's and Itachi's both resemble pinwheels, while Madara's and his brother's more look like more detailed forms of the basic three-tomoe Sharingan. Master Sharingan (Main Article: Master Sharingan) Heaven Sharingan (Main Article: Heaven Sharingan) Gekko's Mangekyou Sharingan (Main Article: Gekko's Mangekyou Sharingan) Users Deceased Users * Kuruk Uchiha * Itachi Uchiha * Obito Uchiha * Hokima Uchiha Living Users (If you're in this section, please explain how you escaped the Uchiha clan massacre) * Kogone Uchiha * Madara Uchiha * Indo Huiyo (Uchiha clan desendant) * Sasuke Uchiha * Shien Uchiha (The Inverted Sharingan) * Getsuei Uchiha * Hinote Uchina (The Black Sharingan) * Ryuu Uchiha * Keira Uchiha * Ryun Uchiha * Yomi Uchiha * Tora Uchiha * Echo Uchiha (Character) (Descendent of the Ten Tailed Warrior) * Viper Uchiha * Kiki Uchiha * Gekko Uchiha * Ryuka "Asano" Uchiha * Ahatake Kurosaki (Hyuuga-Uchiha hybrid. Uchiha father broke all ties to the clan and was living elsewhere when the massacre happened) * Hayai Sarutobi (Uchiha Clan descendant) * Jeff D. Uchiha (Cast away by Itachi and was in solitary training elsewhere when the massacre happened) Other users * Zukia Tojiro * Kakashi Hatake (transplanted from Obito Uchiha) * Seireitou Hyuga (stolen from Itachi by genetic jutsu) * Shinjiro Kirijo (Obtained it due to Having uchiha DNA) Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Dojutsu Category:Sharingan